We are Stubborn and Volatile
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: "I should have listened to my fathers and everyone else and never gotten involved with him." Puckleberry with Quinn friendship. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or How I Met Your Mother, that would be legen…..(wait for it)…..dary.**

"Quinn, can you come over?" Rachel sobbed into the phone to her best friend.

After Beth was given away Puck and Quinn became best friends. When Puck and Rachel started dating the three of them became pretty inseparable. At the beginning of Puck and Quinn' senior year and Rachel's junior year they were the talk of the school but eventually everyone got used to the three of them and they disappeared back into the background. After graduation Puck got an apartment and Rachel spent the majority of her time there, only going home when her fathers made her come home. Throughout the summer more and more of her things wound up at Pucks and she eventually decided it would be easier if she just moved in. Her fathers did not approve of this plan and forbid her from moving out, that was the last time she had been home, causing Rachel to lean on her friends even more.

"What's wrong?" The only response she heard was Rachel sobbing, "I will be there in five minutes." Quinn quickly drove over to Rachel and Puck's apartment, and used her key to let herself into the apartment and headed to the bedroom. Her heart broke when she saw her best friend sobbing in the middle of the bed.

"Oh, Rach. What happened?" Quinn asked climbing onto the bed and pulling Rachel into a hug.

"We had a fight." Rachel managed to choke out between sobs, Quinn held tighter. Rachel and Puck fought constantly, leaving the Glee club to pick up the pieces. After a few minutes Rachel's sobs began to quiet.

"I am going to go get you a glass of water. Will you be okay?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded her head. Quinn walked into the living/dining room and gasped, the room looked like a tornado had blown through. There were papers scattering the floor, a chair was overturned, glass broken on the floor, and a hole in the wall. Quinn walked into the kitchen wondering how she had not noticed the destruction when she first came, filling a glass she returned to the bedroom.

"Rachel, what the hell happened?" Quinn asked handing her the glass.

"It was really bad."

"I noticed." Quinn got back up on the bed and both girls leaned against the headboard. "What happened?"

"We are stubborn and volatile." Rachel took a drink of her water, "I should have listened to my fathers and everyone else and never gotten involved with him. I am such an idiot."

"You two are great together. He dials down your crazy and you make him less of an asshole. Did you guys break up?"

"I'm not sure."

"How are you not sure?"

"We were fighting and he just left. What does that mean, are we over or not?" Rachel wiped away the tears and Quinn grabbed her hand.

"I don't know, what were you fighting about?"

"The future. He found out the I threw away my acceptance letter to Julliard. He just started screaming at me about how I was throwing my future away, so I threw my shoe at him."

"You threw your shoe?" Quinn asked trying not to giggle at the mental image she was picturing.

"Yes, he wouldn't shut up and listen to me and I was trying to get his attention. So I threw my shoe at him,"

"_Would you shut up and listen to me."_

"_Don't fucking throw shit at me."_

"_Stop being an asshole and listen to me." Rachel said chunking her other shoe at him and hitting him in the cheek._

"_Why the fuck would you throw away your acceptance, that's your future."_

"_Noah, you're my future."_

"_Don't." Puck pulled out one of the dining room chairs and dropped into it, "Do not fucking base your future on me, on this relationship."_

"_Look around, I have already based my future on you and this relationship. I haven't talked to my fathers for months."_

"_I didn't fucking ask you to move out." Puck said standing up, knocking the chair over in the process, "Don't fucking try and guilt trip me. That was your own fucking choice." Puck punched the wall, "God damn it Rachel, you can not throw your future away."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_If you would shut the fuck up and listen to me you would realize that my future has changed." _

"_I am not letting you not reach your dreams because of me."_

"_So what, you control me now? You are going to let me go to New York. You don't own me I can do whatever the hell I want."_

"_Rachel!"_

"_No, if I don't want to go to Julliard anymore I am not going. There is nothing you can do about it."_

"_Whatever." Puck turned towards the door and took a step._

"_Do not fucking walk out." _

"_You don't own me." Puck threw her words back at her before slamming the front door._

"_God damn it!" Rachel screamed sweeping her arms across the dining room table knocking the papers and dishes off. Hearing the dishes break against the floor made her momentarily feel better so she grabbed another glass from the counter and threw it down. Realizing that this was not going to help the situation she went to grab her phone and call Quinn before she completely lost it._

"Wow."

"I know."

"I wish I could tell you that you guys aren't breaking up, but that was pretty intense."

"I know, we fight all the time but it is never that bad. We have little fights that aren't really important, he punched a wall and I threw my shoes at him today. Maybe breaking up would be the best thing." Rachel said a new batch of tears springing to her eyes. "Everything is so fucked up."

"Yeah it is." Quinn said squeezing her hand, "You two need to sit down and talk about this."

"We do." the girls sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So why aren't you going? I didn't even know you got accepted." Quinn asked, this was the first time she had heard about this.

"No one did, I didn't tell anyone."

"Why? Julliard is your dream, Broadway is your dream."

"Not anymore. When that was my dream I was alone and had no friends, no boyfriend, and no life. To achieve that dream I have to give up everything and be alone again and I don't want to."

"No you don't, we will still be there for you. New York isn't that far away."

"I can't leave Noah."

"Just because you are going to New York doesn't mean you have to break up. If anyone can make long distance work, its you."

"I know that we could make it work, but I can't leave him."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant." Rachel said softly, so softly Quinn wasn't sure she heard her correctly.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes." Rachel said before her body began to shake with silent sobs.

"Hey, don't cry everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not. After today I don't know if he even wants to have a future with me, how is he going to react when I tell him I am pregnant."

"He is going to be there for you and your baby, even if you aren't together anymore. Plus I will be there for you and so will all of Glee, Rachel you aren't alone anymore." Quinn pulled her into a hug, "Now lets go get some ice cream and don't lecture me about how it is damaging to your vocal chords. Ice cream is a proven cure for a breaking heart."

"Okay, just let me get my shoes." The two girls went and got Oreo blizzards from Dairy Queen and went back to Quinn's dorm room.

"Okay, so enough of my drama. What's going on with you and Finn?" Rachel asked laying down on Quinn's bed.

"Nothing." Quinn said laying down next to Rachel, "Scoot over." the girls adjusted so that they both fit on the twin bed.

"You know I don't believe that nothing happened between you two."

"Why is that so hard to believe? It took us almost two years to recover from Babygate, so I don't want to do anything to jeopardize it."

"You guys totally slept together." Rachel said and Quinn just blushed, "How was it?"

"Amazing."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." The girls just laid next to each other in silence, and the next time Quinn looked over Rachel was asleep. Standing up she grabbed a blanket and covered Rachel up before sitting down at her desk and working on her homework. About 30 minutes later there was a knock on her door, and when she opened it she saw Puck on the other side.

"Is she here?" Puck asked.

"Yes, but she is sleeping."

"Wake her up."

"I am not doing that, she needs to sleep. Wait out here." Quinn shut the door and grabbed her first aid kit and keys and wrote Rachel a note saying that she went for a walk. "Come with me." Quinn said and Puck followed her to the study room at the end of her hall.

"I need to see her." Puck said sitting down in a chair.

"Give me your hand." Puck lifted his hand and Quinn began to bandage his bruised hand. Quinn finished with his hand and looked at his face, "When you go home put some ice on your cheek you are going to have a nasty bruise."

"She hit me with a shoe."

"I heard." Quinn punched him in the arm, "You are a dumb ass, you hurt my best friend."

"I know."

"So what is going on in that head of yours, best friend?" Quinn asked sitting down next to him.

"I really fucked up, we both did."

"She told me. You want to tell me your side of the story?"

"I don't want her to throw away her dreams because of me. I fuck up a lot, and I don't want her to change her future because of me."

"Did you ask her what she wanted to do instead of going to New York?"

"No. Do you know what it is?"

"No, and its not my place to tell you even if I did. You two have to talk about this."

"I know, I just hate talking about shit."

"Really, I never noticed. Why did you walk away, she doesn't know if you guys are over or not?"

"I don't know either. I was afraid of what I was going to say, I didn't want to hurt her even more. I now realize that walking out was not the best way to protect her."

"At least you are learning." Quinn said smiling, "You know what guys need to do when you fight."

"What?"

"Pause."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was watching 'How I Met Your Mother' the other day and Marshall and Lilly pause during their fights. Whenever they are fighting the can say 'pause' and the fight stops until they unpause the fight. I think it would help you guys not say or do things you are going to eventually regret."

"You watch way to much TV, but that might work."

"Of course it will, I thought of it."

"So, can I talk to Rachel?"

"No I am not going to wake her up and you guys need to have this conversation at your apartment. You can't be screaming in my dorm room, I will get a noise violation and I would prefer you guys not having sex on my bed when you eventually make up. When she wakes up I will bring her home."

"How can you be so sure that we are going to make up?"

"You're my best friends, I know these things."

"I'm glad you are confident because I'm not."

"Everything will be okay. Now, I need to go back so if she wakes up."

"Yeah, okay." Puck walked Quinn back to her room.

"Put ice on your cheek, love you."

"Love you too." Puck hugged her and Quinn went inside. Quinn set down and worked on her homework for a few minutes before she heard Rachel rustling around behind her.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Hey." Rachel said sitting up and yawning.

"You smacked him pretty hard in the cheek, it is going to leave a nasty bruise."

"When did you see him?"

"He came by, he wanted to talk to you. I told him that I would bring you by when you woke up."

"I can't hide from this any longer, can I?"

"I'm afraid not." Quinn said smiling at her best friend. The ride back to Rachel's apartment was quiet and when Quinn parked Rachel didn't move, "Rach, you can do this. You are Rachel Berry, this is nothing you can't handle."

"Your right, I can do this."

"If anything happens you come over and we will eat more ice cream."

"Okay." Rachel said giggling, "Thanks for everything today."

"Anytime." Rachel got out of the car and slowly walked in the apartment, Puck was sitting on the couch, "Hi." Rachel said softly.

"Hi." Puck said just as quietly.

"You picked up." Rachel said noticing that the apartment was clean.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I got a little upset." An awkward silence enveloped them, "How many dishes did I break?"

"I'm not sure, there was a lot of glass."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I punched a hole in the wall."

"How is your hand?"

"Sore." Another awkward silence filled the apartment.

"Will you listen to what I have to say now, please?" Rachel asked sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yes, I just don't want you to give up your dreams because of me."

"I'm not, I might be altering them a little bit because of you, but I am very happy with my decision. I had those dreams before I fell in love with you and I had friends, when I was alone. I needed to perform and hear applause to feel accepted, but now I feel accepted whenever I am with you."

"You can still feel that in New York, we can still be together."

"I know, but your school is here our life is here. I want to be a teacher, I can do that here or wherever you want to go, I don't need New York anymore."

"You want to be a teacher?"

"Yes, an english and music teacher. Glee club gave me a life and I want to be able to do the same thing for another student." Rachel took a deep breath, "Since I have been with you singing has started only being about having fun and I forgot how much I actually enjoyed it. There wasn't the pressure of my entire future riding on getting a solo or hitting a high note, it was only about having fun."

"You have this all figured out, don't you."

"Of course. I have an entire folder devoted to this decision. Would you like to see it?" Rachel asked standing up.

"No, it's okay." Puck said grabbing her wrist and pulling her down next to him, "It's going to take a while to get used to this decision."

"I understand, it took me a while to make it which is why I hadn't told you yet. I was actually coming up with the way that I was going to tell you."

"Next time include me in the decision making, I can help you make it."

"You really aren't very bad at this relationship thing." Rachel said bumping his shoulder with her own, it was a joke between the two of them because neither had been in a relationship before they got together.

"We argue and fight all the time, I punched a wall."

"I broke our dishes. Maybe we need to work on it a little bit but we can do it together, right?"

"Yeah, together. Quinn actually gave me some relationship advice from 'How I Met Your Mother.'"

"The pause button?"

"She tell you too?" Puck asked turning to look at her.

"Yes, she said she was tired of us being dumb asses and there was only one of her so it was impossible to console both of her best friends when we fought."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I should have let you explain."

"You should have. I'm sorry I kept it from you and for throwing my shoes at you." Rachel said stroking his cheek with her hand.

"It's okay. Just don't tell anyone, being hit by a shoe isn't very badass." Puck said grabbing her wrist and stilling her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel leaned forwards and brushed her lips against his. Dropping her wrist he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss, "Noah, wait-I have something else I need to say." Rachel said when they broke apart as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Can it wait?" Puck asked before sucking on her pulse point.

"No, I really need to say this." Rachel managed to concentrate on her words and not on the wonderful feelings he was creating.

"You have two minutes." Puck said resting his head on her shoulder.

"It might take more than two minutes."

"Time is wasting babe." Rachel took a deep breath, "Everything okay?" Noah asked picking his head up and looking her in the eyes.

"I think so, I hope so."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I'm pregnant." Rachel rushed out.

"Your pregnant?" Rachel nodded, "We're having a baby?" Noah asked excitedly.

"Yes, we're having a baby." Rachel said eyes shining with unshed tears and a smile on her face.

"Wow!." Puck said placing a hand on her stomach and kissing her, "This is huge."

"It is."

"Do you have a folder about the baby?" Puck asked teasingly.

"Not yet, but I can assure you that there will be one, we have to be prepared." Puck grabbed her face and kissed her, "Are you happy?"

"I'm fucking ecstatic! I want to tell everyone we know that you are having my kid, this is amazing." Rachel smiled, "Are you happy?"

"Honestly, I am terrified. We are so young, I still have two months left of my senior year and I never had a mother so I am scared I will mess up our kid." Rachel noticed Puck's face fall, "Even though I am scared I feel a sense of completeness knowing that I am pregnant with your child and that we are going to be a family. Don't think for a second that I am not happy just because I am scared, because I am so happy."

"Our kid is going to be fucking gorgeous." Rachel laughed, "It's true, have you seen us? We are two good looking Jews." Rachel kissed him, "We are going to be okay, I promise."

"I know, I trust you."

"Good. Now do you want to have 'make up' sex or 'we are having a baby celebration' sex first?"

"What?" Rachel asked laughing.

"Which one do you want to have first? We know our 'make up' sex is amazing but we have never had 'we are having a baby celebration' sex before so we need to compare and see which one is better." Puck explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are ridiculous."

"You are the one having a baby with me." Both Rachel and Puck got huge smiles on their faces when their baby was mentioned.

"Make up sex." Rachel said kissing him and tracing a line to his ear with her tongue, "I plan on celebrating all night." Puck groaned and pulled her mouth back to his.

"God, I love you."


End file.
